Innocence Lost
by Ordos Scriptorum
Summary: Lofn finds her first love, much to the dismay of her aunt. A story about Lofn and the reborn Star Child falling in love. Why, you ask? Why not?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

I need to make it clear as a fan of the Original work that I did not write the prologue or 1st Chapter. They were written by an Unknown Author on 1d4chan and I was hooked. I waited 2 and a half years for chapter 2's "coming soon" to expand, but eventually I started thinking of where this story could go myself if the story had been abandoned. The story is free game according to the Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Share Alike rules but,  
I MAKE IT CLEAR IN CAPS THAT I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL WORK ONLY THE 2ND CHAPTER IS MY WORK. I MERRILY UPLOADED THE WORK FOR THE CONTEXT OF CHAPTER 2. Other than the above I hope you enjoy his/her work and mine.

Prologue

Dee dee doo du dee dee doo du dee dee doo du da!

FOR FUCKS SAKE NURGLE.

Sorry, I have to take this. You know how Isha is.

Oh boy, here we go.

HELLO? NO I M PLAYING CARDS.

why does he do this shit?

You re asking the wrong warp entities, human.

NO IT S RUBBISH. SLAANESH CAN T WIN A HAND FOR SHIT.

HAH!

YEAH. YEAH. NO KHORNE IS JUST AS BAD.

Fufufu

RIGHT. CHAO! Well, I have to bail. Sorry all.

Typical, right when I call your bluff. Remind me why I let you have Isha again?

Because I kicked your girly ass?

WHAT A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHAOS GOD!

Okay, that s it. You and I are going to have a little talk, Khorne.

With a snap of her fingers, Slaanesh and Khorne vanished, leaving the others alone at the card table set in the middle of the Formless Wastes.

They finally got a room Anyways I ll see you later Zeech, Lil E.

Nurgle faded away, and the two remaining simply stared at one another.

Must be nice, having someone to care about muttered Tzeentch, waving his feathery hand to dismiss the table and chairs, save the ones they occupied.

Sucks to be you, I guess shot back the Star Child, idly picking at his fingernails.

Since when did you get a mate? I thought your little arrangement with that redhead eldar didn t work out. Just as planned, I might add.

Save it. If you really must know, I m seeing another eldar. Well, half of one anyways.

You re joking

Do I LOOK like I m joking?

No, you look like a pubescent, golden monkey.

And you wonder why no one likes you.

Fair point. Fine, tell me about it. I ve got nothing else to do, since Eldrad decided to be a dick this week.

The Star Child sighed, waving his hand to transform his chair into a replica of the Golden Throne. Might as well get comfortable, this could take a while.

Chapter One

Do you think she got to see him?

Are you kidding? She probably spent the day sucking him off with her aunt!

Don t forget to mention her mother.

I never understood why those two were allowed to keep their titles.

We all know it s because of Eldrad. Maybe he has just as much of a mon keigh fetish as his children.

Speaking of children, here comes the half-breed now. Try not to look at it or it will sick its freakish pet on you.

Lofn clutched the bag of produce close as she walked by the group of gossiping Eldar. Just ignore them, she thought, trying to ignore their stares of pity and contempt. As soon as they thought she was out of earshot, the group fired right back up. Yet, Lofn could still hear every single insult and inflammatory remark.

Ever since her Aunt Macha had returned from her trip with that human boy, the inhabitants of Ulthw Craftworld had spoken of nothing else. Despite the fact that Lofn, her aunt, her mother, and her father had been the only ones to see the human, somehow word got out. The rumors were even specific about the state Taldeer had found her sister in: covered in the mon keigh s fluids and preparing to mount him. From there, accounts differed from who you talked to. Some say that the human was blown apart by Taldeer s rage, while others claim he vanished into the warp. Regardless, the hearsay was bitter, as if the Craftworld had been looking for the perfect excuse to chastise the two Farseers.

While Macha and Taldeer had born the full brunt of the public shaming, LIIVI and Lofn felt the effects just the same. LIIVI had taken to hiding in their home, abandoning his customary walks in the evenings. Lofn, however, still had her studies to attend, and thus was forced to wade through the vitriol without any sort of protection. Not even her Grandfather had spoken up, something that hurt the half-Eldar greatly. Her only friend was a genetically-modified Ripper, but the little bundle of energy was but a tiny oasis in a storm of loathing.

By the time she reached her home, Lofn was crying freely. She had run into two more such groups on the way, the last one of which had not even bothered to attempt concealing their conversation. Slamming the door behind her, she tossed the groceries onto the table and ran up the stairs to her room. After collapsing onto her bed, Lofn buried her face into a pillow, trying to hide from the demons that haunted her.

Why? Why are they so mean? she thought, clutching the pillow ever tighter. I didn t even do anything wrong, and neither did Mom or Aunty. It s not fair. It s not!

Moments later, the pillow was sent sailing across the room, colliding with a box Macha had given to Lofn a week ago. Falling from its place on the dresser, its contents burst out over the floor. Shocked, Lofn gasped as wraithbone dildos and other such adult toys sprayed out from the wreckage. Her laments put aside for the time being, she hastily made to clean up the mess, blushing all the while.

Lofn knew full well what most of the items were used for, though her mother had never allowed her to have any of her own. It was of Taldeer s opinion that such things were trash, meant for those who were unable to contain their impulses. Even LIIVI had shared this view, though Lofn suspected his stance was more a result of trying to keep his wife happy. Still, neither of her parents had ever bothered to properly have the talk with her, and any attempts to discuss matters regarding intercourse or relationships were ignored.

It wasn t that they weren t good parents, but both seemed to be secretly ashamed of discussing such topics. That didn t seem to stop them from enjoying their bi-weekly "wrestling matches," though. This left Lofn floundering with a surge of teenage hormones and emotions, with no outlets except for her Aunt. Macha had been there for the girl, calmly and eloquently answering what questions the embarrassed half-Eldar could squeak out. Though her Aunt had not had much success in such matters, she was still a much better source of information compared to the CraftWeb.

Despite all this, Lofn still couldn t understand what might have prompted Macha to give her such things. Hiding what she could away under her mattress, Lofn tried to push away the emotions which had slowly shifted from sorrow to arousal while handling such lewd items. It was one thing to be found with the toys, another to be caught using them. Neither would be preferable, knowing her mother. This left the half-Eldar brimming with nervous energy, forced to endure the growing heat of her body. As the night cycle began, the restlessness grew to be unbearable. Changing from her street clothes, Lofn slipped from the house and into the dusk, seeking one of her favorite hangouts.

The Awakened Path was a small club, out of the way of the main hustle and bustle of Ulthw . Only a few Eldar were present, lounging about the bar while rapid beats emanated from the wraithbone speakers. Combined with the misty, smoky air, and the dim lights, it was the perfect place for Lofn to have fun, away from the disapproving eyes of her peers. After getting half-way through her drink, the half-Eldar found herself rising and dancing alone to the music.

Swaying this way and that way, eyes closed all the while, she lost herself in the exertion. Her body gracefully flowed from one pose to the next, in tune with the beat. Maybe it was childish to let loose like this, but Lofn cared not. She needed this, this release of emotion and energy. Her mind became one with the void, unwinding as the music washed over her.

As the beat shifted, Lofn opened her eyes, only to realize someone had joined her. He was about the same size as her, but something about his movements was off. He didn t move like an Eldar, more like her father did during those rare occasions when escaping from Taldeer s wraith. Still, whoever, or whatever, he was, it was nice to be close to someone who wasn t spewing insults or trying to coddle her.

Together, Lofn and the unknown male danced through the night. Forms twisting and turning, the two became absorbed in the warbling vibrations. It wasn t until the music had stopped, and the house lights turned on, that they came to rest. Panting, Lofn turned, expecting to see the angled face of an Eldar. Instead, she only saw the visage of a human, more pure and handsome than any being she had seen before. Garbed in yellowish robes, he gave her a smile, then vanished before her very eyes into a dissipating mist.

Had she imagined it all? Lofn wasn t sure. 


	2. Innocence Lost

*RING RING RING RING*

A Wraithbone alarm clock rings as the young half Eldar half Human failed to rise herself from her bed.

It was the early morning cycle on the Craftworld. Eldar begin their days early, "Make full use of every day, avoid laziness" Lofn's mother Taldeer had always told her. The young halfling couldn't seem to wake herself this morning, the exertion from yesterday was just to much. Just five more minutes .

*Knock knock knock*

"Lofn dear wake up, your mother is waiting on you to get up". Lofn recognized the strong yet quiet voice of her father through the door, but could only let out a groan of exhaustion.

LIIVI reminded his daughter one more time of her mothers wrath at idleness and that was enough to rouse the young halfling. Living with a Farseer is tough, being the daughter of one is even tougher. Reassuring her father that she was up the dreary eyed girl went through the motions of the morning cycle without much thought.

Coming out of her room dressed and a more awake than before. She met her mother and father in the dining room. The table had already been set and Breakfast waiting. After a through tongue lashing by her mother for making them wait they all say down the eat.

"You cannot be going out at night if you cannot wake up in the mornings"

"Yes mother "

"And understand you are still living in my house you live by my rules"

"Yes mother..."

Her mother continued to drone on and on about this and that as Lofn tuned her out. She thought back to the night before it was all kind of hazy except for the memory of the boy in gold and how mysterious his disappearance. The thought of him made her blush. She tried to hid her face from her mom and dad. She thought about his appearance, human? That wasn't possible, she was tired, she must have just been seeing things in the young boy that just weren't there.

Her mother having finished her scolding and gone off to eating was interrupted by a knock on the families door. LIIVI made a move to stand up and get it but Taldeer motioned him to stay and with a sigh got up from her breakfast and answered the door.

Lofn finished her meal and excused herself moving to her pet's food bowl for his morning meal. The little ripper bounded with great energy over to its masters side. The creature was psychically bonded to the young girl as a drone is to its queen. The little tyranid's mood seem to change at the whim of the young halfling and it seemed at times her's to it's. As he bounded merrily towards his food his excitement seemed to draw her out of her confusion and melancholy.

Returning to the table to clean up she she spies her mothers guests have made themselves at home in their living room. She recognized the group as Farseers from the council that worked with her mother. They sat motionlessly as Taldeer joined them in the room an began a discussion of the future of the Craftworld as written in the fabric of time. All to much for Lofn she continued on and helped her father clean the table and set something aside for her mother.

She considered going outside to play, looking at the clock and seeing she still had some time before her Tutor arrived for today's lessons. Outside the beams of artificial light emitted from the massive ceiling of the Craftworld's Wraithbone Spires and Stalactites illuminating the Craftworld till night cycle would dim them into darkness.

Lofn ran around the yard chasing and being chased by her friend. It was a great way to spend the morning. Lofn running from her pet when she heard snickering off in the distance. Her mood immediately fell as the local gang of boys from the neighborhood were approaching. They had never been welcoming or the least bit nice to her. They had thrown stones at her before. She hoped they wouldn't be so bold as to try again in front of her own home.

Look guys its the bastard of the Mon'keigh Fucker and her pet . The Ripper had taken an aggressive stance between her and the boys. Don't you have anything better to do with your time, Hundrec? she asks knowing, but praying all the while they would just leave. Nah we have a few minutes to hang out don't we guy? The rest of the boys shook their head in agreement with malicious glee on their faces.

Lofn opened her mouth to speak, but she choked on her own breath, their abuse was endless and she had no way to stop them. He picked up her pet and his toys from the yard all the while the boys cruelly mocked the poor girl on anything and everything that came to their minds, you are all so cruel she managed to mutter before she returned inside. With a sunken face she went back to her room, and stayed there.

All Eldar children walk the Path of the Student. A pseudo-path for the developing Eldar minds to develop future Eldar to Craftworld's high standards. It is an informal path with no strict structure for tutelage however all pupils must be trained by those Eldar who walk the Path of the Mentor. Most Eldar children serve under one Mentor with large groups of other pupils as their peers for many years. Some for special reasons or none at all study individually with a tutor. Lofn was no Eldar child, she didn't blend into the rigid Eldar culture. Taldeer had hired a private tutor for Lofn keeping her away from other children. The tutor was an associate of Taldeer's. One who walked the Path of the Seer under Taldeer before he had moved on as Eldar do and found a new task to practice to perfection.

Her Mentor Monsieur Gjabreil was a strict tutor, but the halfling enjoyed his presence, the only other being apart from her parents, a modified Ripper, and; the golden boy. That cared for her and treated her like anyone else. Lofn wished she could just be like everyone else and treated like a normal girl. At the thought Lofn started to tear up but stopped when she heard Monsieur Gjabreil talking to her mother in the other room.

Lofn's lessons were focused to her underdeveloped psychic potential. Monsieur Gjabreil believed the energies were there, but locked behind her partial human anatomy. And again no success in her studies. While her Mentor never lost his ambition on conquering such a unique challenge she could sense the disappointment behind her mothers eyes, and again she remembered she was different.

It was growing dark now. She thought of the boy at the Awakened Path. "It's not even worth it. Why would anyone want to be with me?"She with filled with self loathing. "Come here boy" she beckoned her little pet to her. "We are going to our quiet place tonight".

Leaving home before anyone had thought to look for her she went to a large field of Wraithbone trees and fountains of crystal glass. Synthetic grass covered the field from tip to tip, without an imperfection, perfect height on every blade. She walked to the tallest tree. Said to be as old as the Craftworld itself, silently humming its own song, growing ever larger without the songs of the Bonesingers. Late at night the park was empty and was the only place she could avoid all the Eldar on the Craftworld.

The humming of the tree resonates deep to the core of one's soul, synchronizing Eldar's thoughts together when they got close to the giant construct. The melding of souls was a popular attraction for young Eldar couples, for Lofn however the shift in her psychic presence made her invisible even to her mother who had grown adept at finding her unique soul. The the worst of times when see wanted to be alone the most the Ancient Wraithbone tree was her Quiet Place. Only her thoughts, they small noises of her pet, and the almost inaudible hum of the tree.

As the day cycle began to fade and the Craftworld began shifting its Wraithbone surface to a darkened hue, Lofn climb the tree to a thick branch and stairs at the last embers of the day cycle faded into the night.

Time passed and Lofn continued to stare out into the darkness, lost in her thoughts, occasionally brought back to reality by the rustling of her companion. "Oh dear, I don't know what I am supposed to do with myself I'm so pathetic." She picked up the ripper and brought it closer feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I'm a mistake, Mom, Dad, Aunty would all be better off without me." Her isolation was interrupted suddenly by another presence entering the harmony of the Ancient Wraithbone. It's appearance was sudden and intense. It's overwhelming presence forced the Ancient Wraithbone Tree harmony to shift and match its own. Stunned by the explosion of psionic energy, Lofn lost her balance and started falling, terrified she let out a scream, "HELP ME!"

Her arm is caught by a grip equally firm as it was soft and as strong as it was gentle. Pushing back the tears she looks at what had saved her, trying to fix her eyes on her savior however was akin to trying to stare into the heart of a star. The light blinded her and she could not stare at it. The golden light began to dim and a form began to appear in the center of the light. No, the light emanated from the form itself."Is this even possible. Can this be possible or am I dead?"

"You are not dead child" the voice projected out with such wonder and awe.

Looking back the light had dimmed enough for her to make out the source of the voice, the male voice. Long flowing hair, strong cheek and chin, flowing golden robes and a shining circlet around his head. It was the boy from the Awakened Path. Behind him what remained of the blinding light continued to flow in a faint outline of a throne.

"Who are you!?"

"Dear Child I am the Anathema" 


End file.
